


Tout Reconstruire (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies)
Genre: Anal Sex, Family, Gay Sex, M/M, Romance, Smut
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-26
Updated: 2021-02-26
Packaged: 2021-03-17 09:59:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,797
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29715450
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Après la Bataille des Cinq Armées, il faut retrouver une vie normale. Bard s'occupe des Hommes et noue une alliance avec Thranduil. Un lien insoupçonné reliera bientôt les deux hommes.
Relationships: Bard the Bowman/Thranduil
Kudos: 1





	Tout Reconstruire (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [almayen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/almayen/gifts).



> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cette commande a été passée par Marie: "Thranduil x Bard. Respectivement roi des Elfes et Chef des hommes les deux sont amenés à se voir pour des raisons diplomatiques (par ex après la bataille des cinq armées il faut se reconstruire ou un truc du genre). Je ne veux pas que ça soit fait de façon cliché en mode "oh paf on se regarde, on s'aime youhou" mais qlq chose de plus progressif, où ils passent du stade de rivaux / étrangers / distants avec des a priori sur l'autre et sa race, au stade "on s'aime" Mais voilà, pas d'un coup quoi."
> 
> J'espère que mon texte te plaira !

Thranduil se passa une main dans les cheveux avant d'enfiler sa couronne. La bataille des Cinq Armées était terminée depuis un moment mais avait apporté de nombreuses pertes. L'Elfe avait très mal vécu cela, il avait sacrifié une partie de son peuple pour une bataille qui n'aurait pas dû être la sienne. Il avait été bien content que tout cela se termine. À présent il devait aider le peuple des Hommes à se remettre de tout cela. Le blond avait bien proposé son aide aux Nains contre des pierres précieuses mais ces têtes de mules avaient refusé. Thranduil partit donc pour sa réunion avec Bard. Le chef des Hommes lui avait envoyé une lettre, lui proposant une entrevue pour leur remise à flot. Même si les Elfes étaient toujours aussi puissants, Thranduil avait conscience que les Hommes pouvaient leur être utile. De plus il n'était jamais mauvais de se créer des alliés au cas où une autre guerre éclatait un jour. Thranduil ne pouvait ignorer le fait que les Hommes étaient nombreux et de bons guerriers bien que bien moins organisés et moins rigoureux. Thranduil sortit donc de son palais et partit en direction de Bourg-du-Lac.

* * *

Bard préparait la salle pour l'arrivée du roi des Elfes de la forêt. Il prépara donc du vin, de l'hydromel et des fruits à grignoter. Même si le pêcheur n'était pas très raffiné il voulait faire au mieux pour montrer ses efforts. Il devait s'habituer à son nouveau statut social, il n'était plus simple pêcheur et capitaine de la compagnie d'archers à présent, il dirigeait le peuple des Hommes. Même si il était d'ascendance prestigieuse, Bard n'avait jamais connu les privilèges qui en découlaient puisque son ancêtre Giron, dernier seigneur de la ville du Val, avait péri lors de la destruction de celle-ci par le dragon Smaug deux siècles plus tôt. Après cela leur famille n'avait plus eu le moindre droit et était tombée dans la plus grande modestie. Le brun ajusta pour la énième fois la coupelle contenant les fruits, il devait se rappeler ses origines nobles pour se redonner du courage. Il vérifia également que les dures chaises de bois contenaient bel et bien un coussin pour les rendre plus confortables. On toqua à la porte et Bard inspira profondément, ça ne pouvait être que Thranduil. Le brun alla ouvrir et sourit d'un air légèrement gêné :

-Bonjour, entrez je vous en prie.

Thranduil hocha la tête en signe de salut et avança sans dire un mot. Comme toujours il avait sa démarche lente et élégante. Bard était très intimidé, il était face à un roi, mais à présent il était son égal. Il devait se mettre en tête qu'il était lui aussi roi, redonnant à son nom la gloire d'antan. Le brun s'assit et le regarda :

-Encore merci de votre venue. Je suis sûr que nos réunions aboutiront au meilleur pour nos deux peuples.

-Je l'espère.

Bard n'avait pas l'habitude de se retrouver face à quelqu'un d'aussi froid et distant. Il s'assit et se servit un verre d'hydromel :

-Je vous en prie, servez vous autant que vous le voulez.

-Merci.

Thranduil attrapa un grain de raisin et croqua dedans d'un air supérieur. Il demanda ensuite :

-Alors dites moi, qu'avez-vous en tête pour notre collaboration ?

-Je pensais à un échange concernant les premières ressources. Nous pourrions vous fournir en poisson, en produits de la mer et en tissu. Vous pourriez en échange nous fournir de la viande et des légumes ainsi que des armes.

-Oui... pourquoi pas. Quelles seraient vos exigences monétaires ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... je pense que cela dépendra de la quantité que nous nous fournirons mutuellement. Je pense aussi que nous pourrions échanger nos savoir-faire réciproques. Nous fabriquons d'excellents filets utiles pour bien des choses, ainsi que de bons bijoux et des bateaux.

-D'accord... les Elfes sont d'excellents bâtisseurs, ils pourraient vous aider à reconstruire votre village. Il est vrai que le dragon a fait beaucoup de ravages ici.

-C'est vrai oui, j'avoue que je n'osais pas vraiment vous demander votre aide concernant la construction. Sur le long terme j'envisage la reconstruction du Val, même si je sais que ce sera très long.

-Il est important de s'entraider. Alors faisons ainsi, j'enverrai une trentaine d'hommes vous aider à partir de demain. Ils apporteront du bois venant de notre forêt, il est plus solide que celui que vous trouvez par chez vous.

-Merci, c'est plus que ce que je pouvais espérer pour mon peuple !

Thranduil se leva avec un sourire en coin :

-Alors je pense que notre réunion est terminée pour aujourd'hui. Je viendrai dans trois jours pour voir l'avancée des travaux.

-Très bien, je vous ferai parvenir des tonneaux de poisson et des malles de tissus d'ici-là.

-Parfait.

L'Elfe partit sur cette dernière parole. Il n'avait pas de temps à perdre ici.

* * *

Thranduil rentra donc dans son palais et convoqua trente hommes :

-Je vous ai demandé de venir car demain vous serez chargés d'aider les Hommes à reconstruire Bourg-du-Lac. Vous emporterez avec vous du bois.

-Bien Majesté. Devrons-nous faire autre chose ?

-Pas pour le moment.

Ils s'inclinèrent et quittèrent la pièce. Thranduil soupira et admira ses bagues, il se disait que cet accord avec les Hommes était une bonne chose. Il ne savait pas encore ce que ça apporterait sur le long terme, mais sur le court terme ils obtenaient ce qu'ils voulaient. Le blond vit des hommes qui arrivaient. Ils s'inclinèrent :

-Votre Altesse, le Seigneur Bard nous demande de vous apporter cela comme convenu.

-Merci, posez cela ici.

-Oui Votre Altesse.

Ils posèrent dix tonneaux et six malles. Après cela ils s'inclinèrent et partirent après lui avoir donné une une note venant de Bard. Le roi lu la missive simple et courte « comme promis je respecte mes engagements, j'espère que vous respecterez les vôtres. Bard. ». Thranduil se leva et ouvrit les malles de tissus. Il les toucha du bout des doigts, ces pièces étaient magnifiques. Elles étaient d'une excellente qualité, le roi Elfe n'était pas déçu. Il fit venir des gens de la cuisine et des couturières. Il leur donna à chacun ce qui les concernait. L'une des couturières sourit :

-Avec celle-là nous pourrons vous faire une magnifique tenue d'apparat Majesté.

-Parfait, je vous fais confiance, j'étais sûr que vous alliez trouver quelque-chose à en faire.

Elles s'inclinèrent respectueusement et partirent. Thranduil se leva et alla voir son fils. Legolas était en train de s'entraîner au tir à l'arc. Il se tourna en voyant le roi entrer :

-Père.

-Bonjour Legolas.

-Comment allez-vous ?

-Bien merci, j'ai été voir Bard aujourd'hui, nous avons conclu un accord.

-C'est une bonne chose. De quoi s'agit-il ?

-Nous allons aider à reconstruire Bourg-du-Lac, et à long terme nous reconstruirons la cité du Val. Nous fournirons aux Hommes de la viande, des légumes et des armes. Eux nous fournirons du poisson et autre choses de la mer, des bijoux, du tissu et des bateaux.

-C'est bien, Bard est un roi bon, notre entente sera fort profitable aux deux partis.

-Indéniablement.

Thranduil hocha la tête et partit. Il alla donner ordre qu'on coupe du bois en grande quantité pour le lendemain. Le roi voulait respecter ses engagements, après tout Bard n'avait pas tardé à respecter sa promesse, montrant sa volonté que tout se passe bien dans leur frêle entente.

* * *

Bard tenait à participer aux travaux. Il aida donc à porter le bois jusqu'à l'endroit des réparations. Les Elfes étaient toujours aussi neutres et froids. Ils se contentaient de faire le boulot sans discuter. Les enfants de Bard avaient préparé le repas pour tous les travailleurs. Les habitants avaient aussi dressé de grandes tables dans le centre pour qu'ils puissent tous manger ensemble. Bard regarda les Elfes :

-Il est temps de faire une pause, allons manger.

Les Elfes hochèrent la tête et ils partirent pour l'endroit où se restaurer. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et s'installa à table. Ils commencèrent tous à se servir, les travailleurs n'étaient pas du tout raffinés mais Bard s'en moquait. Toutefois les Elfes avaient l'air très surpris de les voir agir, ils devaient les prendre pour des sauvages. Cependant ils ne firent aucun commentaire et mangèrent tranquillement. Ils étaient très délicats et maniérés, ce qui amusait beaucoup les travailleurs. Bard essayait d'apaiser les différences entre les deux peuples, il voulait que tout soit aussi paisible que possible. Ils retournèrent ensuite travailler après s'être bien rempli l'estomac. Le brun regardait ses filles qui apportaient des rafraîchissements aux travailleurs, et son fils les aidait pour les travaux. Bard souleva une planche de bois et commença à la clouer au bon endroit. Les journées étaient chaudes en cette saison, et beaucoup d'hommes finirent torse nu tout en continuant la construction. Les Elfes quant à eux ne semblaient pas ressentir la chaleur, ils avaient l'air tout à fait à l'aise dans leurs tenues pour travailler. Même ces tenues étaient impeccables et d'une rare finesse, vert foncé avec des motifs couleur bronze. La matière semblait à la fois souple et résistante, à la fois chaude et aérée.

* * *

Thranduil vint voir l'avancée des travaux quelques jours plus tard. Il était heureux de voir que ses hommes faisaient honneur à leur race. Les Elfes étaient méticuleux et perfectionnistes. Ils réussissaient à garder le style de construction des hommes tout en y ajoutant l'exigence elfique. Le blond était fier de ses hommes, ils ne le décevaient pas. Le roi se dirigea vers Bard, il l'avait vu de loin :

-Bonjour.

-Bonjour, que nous vaut cet honneur ?

-Je trouve important de vérifier que mes hommes font bien le boulot. Ce chantier avance bien, j'en suis ravi.

-Merci beaucoup, je suis content que ça avance ainsi. De plus les gars s'entendent bien avec les vôtres, j'y veille personnellement.

-Très bien, j'en suis très satisfait.

Sigrid approcha :

-Voulez-vous boire quelque-chose Votre Majesté ?

-Hum... je veux bien s'il vous plaît.

Il sourit à la jeune fille et la regarda s'éloigner. Elle revint avec un verre et le servit en hydromel :

-Désolée nous n'avons rien d'autre.

-Cela fera parfaitement l'affaire ne vous inquiétez pas. Merci beaucoup Mademoiselle.

-Je vous en prie, si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit d'autre dites le moi n'hésitez pas.

-Merci c'est très gentil.

Elle s'éloigna et Thranduil sourit :

-C'est une très jolie jeune fille que vous avez là.

-Merci, tout le portrait de sa mère, tout comme sa sœur.

-Vous semblez en être très fier.

-En effet, mes enfants sont mes plus grandes fiertés, vous avez des enfants ?

-Un fils, Legolas et il est déjà adulte. C'est un archer incroyable, il a de grandes choses à vivre.

Bard hocha la tête et leva son verre en signe d'accord. Il n'avait jamais imaginé le roi Elfe capable de complimenter quelqu'un. Il se passa une main sur la nuque et demanda :

-Alors, nos tissus vous ont-ils plu ?

-Beaucoup, c'est de l'excellente qualité. Mes couturières ont déjà commencé à préparer des tenues avec.

-J'ai hâte de les voir, les couturières elfiques sont réputées pour leur excellent travail. Leur ouvrage est d'une grande finesse c'est bien connu.

-C'est exact.

Il leur sourit et un homme s'approcha en regardant Bard :

-Que fait-on maintenant ?

-On va y retourner. Thranduil c'était un plaisir de discuter avec vous.

Le brun se leva et repartit pour les travaux. Il était toujours torse nu à cause de la chaleur et se moquait bien que les Elfes trouvent ça étrange. Tilda arriva :

-Papa, pourra-t-on aller se baigner tout à l'heure ?

-Si tu veux oui, mais pour l'instant reste à l'intérieur avec ta sœur.

La petite fit la moue et Bard se mit à rire. Il aimait taquiner ses enfants, il adorait être avec eux, prendre soin d'eux et plaisanter avec eux. Il vit qu'un Elfe allait trébucher de là où ils étaient grimpés. Bard le rattrapa de justesse et lui sourit :

-Attention, ces échafaudages peuvent être traîtres.

-Merci Seigneur Bard.

-De rien c'est bien normal.

Le brun sourit à nouveau et ils se remirent au boulot. Il n'aimait pas les accidents inutiles, il faisait donc son possible pour les éviter autant que possible.

* * *

Les réparations de Bourg-du-Lac furent rapides, bouclées en seulement six mois. Bard était très reconnaissant aux Elfes pour leur aide. Il organisa donc une fête pour célébrer ça. Le brun se donna du mal pour organiser un banquet digne de ce nom, il voulait que tout soit parfait, que cet événement montre que les Hommes étaient toujours un peuple puissant même si il avait souffert à cause de la bataille des Cinq Armées. Il avait aussi demandé aux meilleurs musiciens de la ville de se rassembler pour faire la musique de l'événement. Bard enfila la plus belle tenue qu'il avait. Elle était blanche avec des broderies bleues foncées. Il brossa ses cheveux et les attacha, il détestait avoir des mèches dans la figure. Bard partit donc pour la place de la ville accompagné de ses enfants. Sigrid portait la robe de mariée de sa mère, elle l'avait modifiée pour l'ajuster à sa taille, et Tilda portait une robe rose à motifs floraux blancs. Bain, quant à lui, portait une chemise de lin rouge à broderies argentées et un pantalon noir. Bard était fier de ses enfants, ils étaient magnifiques. Ils arrivèrent sur la place et s'installèrent à la table d'honneur. Thranduil ne tarda pas à arriver avec son peuple. Le roi sourit à Bard et inclina la tête vers lui. Le brun se leva et fit signe à son vis-à-vis de s'asseoir. Thranduil portait une tenue bleu roi à broderies d'or. C'était absolument magnifique, ça faisait ressortir ses yeux, le teint pâle de sa peau et ses cheveux tout aussi clairs. Il ne portait pas son imposante couronne aujourd'hui, il portait seulement un fin diadème sur son front. Bard pour sa part avait beau être roi il ne portait rien pouvant le montrer. Il regarda ses enfants qui discutaient avec d'autres jeunes de leur âge, aussi bien Hommes qu'Elfes. Les musiciens jouaient doucement pour faire un agréable fond sonore. Bard servit du vin à Thranduil et leva son verre :

-A la votre, à l'alliance entre Hommes et Elfes.

-Si je comprends bien nous allons bientôt entamer la reconstruction de la cité du Val ?

-En effet, mais ce n'est pas pressé.

-Ce n'est pas une question de temps, avez-vous ce qu'il faut pour de tels travaux ?

-Je... pas vraiment, en partie seulement.

Le blond hocha la tête :

-Nous fournirons cinq cents hommes pour les travaux, combien pouvez-vous en compter dans vos rangs ?

-Hum... entre les hommes de Bourg-du-Lac et les environs... ça doit tourner autour de deux cents hommes.

-Bien, je pense que sept cents hommes c'est plus que raisonnable pour reconstruire toute une cité.

-Je ne pourrais jamais assez vous remercier ! Oh si attendez j'ai une idée.

Bard couru chez lui et revint quelques minutes plus tard. Il tendit une boite en bois sculpté au roi Elfe. Celui-ci arqua un sourcil et ouvrit la boite. Elle contenait un collier magnifique. Bard sourit :

-Ce collier appartenait à mon ancêtre Giron, le roi du Val, il est composé de cinq cents émeraudes. Je pense que c'est un bon gage de notre amitié non ?

Thranduil était comme hypnotisé par le collier, il avait toujours eu un faible pour les pierres précieuses. Il releva finalement les yeux vers Bard et lui offrit un sourire chaud et sincère :

-Je vous remercie sincèrement. J'ai moi-même un présent pour vous.

Il fit signe à une femme qui tendit elle aussi une boite au brun. Bard l'ouvrit et y trouva une tenue identique à celle de l'Elfe en ce moment. Thranduil expliqua :

-Je me suis dit que vous méritiez une tenue digne de votre rang à exhiber lors d'événements. Avec cela votre légitimité sur le trône sera incontestable, en plus d'avoir les valeurs d'un souverain vous en aurez l'allure.

Bard était ému aux larmes, jamais il n'avait eu de si beaux vêtements. Thranduil fit à nouveau signe à la femme qui donna une boite à chaque enfant de Bard :

-Et vos enfants méritent eux aussi d'être habillés comme un prince et des princesses.

-Vous n'auriez pas dû ! Nous sommes des gens simples... nous aurons trop peur de les abîmer !

-Il ne faut pas avoir ce genre de crainte. Vous êtes un roi, ils sont les descendants de la couronne, il faut être fier de cela !

-Merci, cette attention me touche réellement. À part ma tenue de mariage je n'avais jamais eu de si belle toilette !

-Vous avez vous-même vanté les mérites des couturières Elfes lors de notre dernière rencontre, je trouvais donc naturel de vous faire profiter de leur savoir-faire. N'hésitez pas à leur demander autant de tenues que vous voudrez, elles se feront un plaisir de vous les confectionner.

-Merci du fond du cœur.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et on apporta la nourriture. Les rois sentaient qu'une amitié venait de naître entre eux. Ils mangèrent donc tranquillement et Bard demanda :

-Vous pensez que les travaux se passeront bien ?

-Oui tout se passera bien. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit faites appel à moi, je vous aiderai.

Le brun sourit et regarda ses enfants. Sigrid s'entendait assez bien avec Legolas à première vue. Thranduil suivit son regard :

-Mon fils est un homme bon et sage, il ne fera pas souffrir votre fille ne vous inquiétez pas.

-Bon tant mieux, elle est encore jeune, je ne veux pas qu'elle ait le cœur brisé.

-Ce ne sera pas le cas ne vous en faites pas.

Bard hocha la tête et la soirée continua. Après ça Tilda arriva et tira la manche de son père :

-Papa viens danser !

-D'accord, doucement ma chérie.

Bard se leva et accompagna sa fille près des musiciens. Ils se mirent à danser, Bard était très proche de ses enfants, il aimait les voir heureux. Il vit Bain danser avec Isyash, une fille de Bourg-du-Lac. Il vit aussi Sigrid qui dansait avec Legolas ainsi que d'autres personnes qui dansaient eux aussi. Le brun était très content de voir que les gens s'amusaient, même certains Elfes dansaient c'était fantastique. Thranduil se leva ensuite et vint danser avec Bard et Tilda. C'était assez surprenant de le voir danser, lui qui était toujours si sérieux et distant. Le brun lança un nouveau regard vers sa fille aînée, elle semblait tout à fait sous le charme de Legolas et Bard n'était pas sûr d'apprécier ça. Sa fille semblait avoir eu le coup de foudre ce qui était à la fois magnifique et inquiétant. Bard avait du mal à réaliser que ses enfants grandissaient, il les voyait toujours comme des bébés. Le brun soupira et souleva Tilda dans ses bras. Il la fit tournoyer dans les airs la faisant rire et la reposa par terre. Tilda sourit et partit jouer avec d'autres enfants de son âge. Le brun retourna à table pour boire un coup et observa les danseurs. Sa fête était réussie il était vraiment content. Thranduil revint à table lui aussi :

-Vos enfants sont vraiment charmants. Ils grandissent vite n'est-ce pas ?

-Si, beaucoup trop vite ! Je me souviens de leur naissance comme si c'était hier, pourtant aujourd'hui ils volent de leurs propres ailes !

-Je sais c'est incroyable. Moi aussi j'ai beaucoup de mal en voyant à quel point Legolas a grandi vite. Aujourd'hui il a sa propre vie, prend part à ses propres aventures.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire triste, ils étaient tous les deux conscients des temps qui changeaient. Thranduil sourit à son ami et finit par lancer :

-Je vais partir, il est tard à présent.

-Comme vous voulez, en tout cas merci d'être venu.

-Je vous en prie c'est bien normal. Merci de m'avoir invité, ça m'a fait très plaisir.

Le blond sourit et partit. Bard restait là à contempler tout ce petit monde en train de s'amuser, il était vraiment heureux de voir tout ça.

* * *

Les semaines passaient, les travaux pour reconstruire le Val avaient débuté. Bard travaillait dur pour aider les hommes, il était un roi qui aimait se salir les mains. Il aidait donc les gars et se donnait à fond. Bain aidait aussi, Sigrid et Tilda s'occupaient de la nourriture, aidées par d'autres femmes du coin. Le brun voyait Sigrid qui passait de plus en plus de temps avec Legolas, il était sûr qu'ils se fianceraient très bientôt. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et ferma les yeux pour offrir son visage au soleil. L'été était merveilleux mais il toucherait bientôt à sa fin. Bard se préparait donc à l'arrivée des temps froids tout en continuant la reconstruction de la ville. Il faisait ses réserves de bois pour la cheminée et stockait également autant de nourriture que possible. Le brun sursauta lorsqu'une voix lança d'un peu plus bas :

-Belle journée n'est-ce pas ?

Bard ouvrit les yeux et sourit à Thranduil :

-En effet, mais l'automne sera bientôt là.

-Je sais oui. Je suis venu vous apporter quelque-chose.

Il fit signe à des hommes qui portaient des malles. Il les fit ouvrir et sourit :

-Comme promis voilà quelques armes. Je vous ai fait faire un arc spécial.

Bard sauta à bas de l'échafaudage et toucha l'arc du bout des doigts. Il le trouvait magnifique, d'une qualité hors du commun. Thranduil sourit :

-J'ai aussi prit la liberté de vous faire faire un carquois spécial.

Le carquois était en cuir noir, avec le nom de Bard frappé dessus. C'était absolument magnifique, le brun devait avouer qu'il était très ému des cadeaux. Il sourit à l'Elfe et prit l'arc en main. Il prit également une flèche et visa. Il tira pour tester l'arme, c'était parfait. La flèche se ficha en plein dans une poutre un peu plus loin, là où personne ne pouvait être blessé. Le brun se passa une main dans les cheveux et regarda Thranduil :

-Merci beaucoup ! Cet arc est la perfection incarnée, je n'ai jamais eu de telle arme de ma vie !

-Ce n'est rien voyons, vous m'avez demandé que je fournisse des armes. Voilà donc des armes, je pourrai vous en fournir d'autres bientôt.

-Parfait merci beaucoup.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Bard demanda tranquillement :

-Vous voulez boire quelque chose Thranduil ?

-Pourquoi pas, je pense que vous méritez bien une petite pause.

-Oh que oui !

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers chez Bard. Le brun enfila sa chemise tout en marchant et demanda :

-Alors, comment se fait-il que vous fassiez personnellement le déplacement chaque fois que vous nous fournissez quelque-chose ?

-Je l'ignore... j'aime venir c'est tout , les occasions de sortir de mon palais sont assez rares. De plus je dois avouer que votre compagnie m'est agréable.

-C'est réciproque.

Les deux hommes sourirent et s'installèrent à table. Thranquil arqua un sourcil :

-Vos enfants ne sont pas là ?

-Non, Bain travaille avec les autres, Tilda est chez une copine et Sigrid est sûrement encore avec Legolas.

-En effet ils passent beaucoup de temps ensembles, je pense qu'ils nourrissent de forts sentiments l'un pour l'autre.

-C'est beau, il n'y a rien de plus beau que l'amour selon moi.

-Je suis d'accord, surtout à leur âge, à l'âge de Sigrid l'amour permet d'oublier la laideur du monde.

-C'est bien vrai.

Bard leur servit du vin et ils trinquèrent. Le brun demanda tranquillement :

-Alors, parlez moi un peu de votre femme.

-Que dire ? C'était la plus belle femme que j'avais jamais vu ! Evranï était mon univers, mais elle s'est faite tuer par un orque à Gundabad peu de temps après la naissance de notre fils. Elle était blonde avec de magnifiques yeux verts, depuis sa mort j'ai juré de tuer tous les orques qui croiseraient mon chemin !

-Je comprend, j'en suis désolé. C'est toujours affreux de grandir sans mère. Mes enfants ont eu le même problème.

-Parlez moi de votre épouse.

-Elle était splendide, brune avec de beaux yeux bleus. On riait beaucoup tous les deux, mais malheureusement elle a perdu la vie après la naissance de notre Tilda. Une mauvaise infection, et je n'ai rien pu faire. Plus on essayait de la soigner et pire c'était.

Le brun but une nouvelle gorgée sans rien dire de plus, les souvenirs douloureux l'empêchaient de continuer. Les deux hommes savaient tous les deux ce que c'était de perdre sa femme et de devoir élever seul la chair de sa chair. Le brun se leva et prit de quoi manger avant de poser le tout sur la table. Thranduil attrapa une poire et mordit dedans. Il demanda tranquillement :

-Et vous, quand viendrez-vous me rendre visite dans mon palais ?

-Je ne sais pas vraiment... sûrement bientôt.

-Tant mieux, j'ai hâte que vous découvriez Mirkwood.

-Ce sera un plaisir, mais je ne peux pas encore vous dire quand ce sera.

Les deux hommes échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent de discuter de tout et de rien. Au bout d'un moment Bard se leva :

-Je vais retourner travailler, la ville ne va pas se construire toute seule.

-Je comprends, je vous dis donc à bientôt.

Thranduil se leva et quitta la maison du brun.

* * *

Bard était nerveux, il allait rendre visite à Thranduil. Pour la première fois depuis le début de leur entente c'était lui qui allait chez l'Elfe. Le brun était vraiment très agité, il ne serait pas à sa place là-bas. Bard entra donc dans le palais et fut escorté jusqu'au trône par des gardes. Ceux-ci annoncèrent :

-Sa Majesté le roi Bard.

Thranduil hocha la tête et les fit partir. Le brun restait debout sans savoir quoi faire. Thranduil lui sourit :

-Je suis heureux que vous vous soyez enfin décidé à prendre un moment pour venir me voir.

-C'était le moins que je puisse faire, vous m'avez invité si gentiment.

-Je vais vous faire visiter.

Thranduil se leva et ajusta sa couronne avant d'avancer. Bard le suivit sans rien dire, il était réellement intimidé, tout était si grand ici. Thranduil lui expliquait l'histoire des lieux, celle de sa famille. Au détour d'un couloir ils virent Legolas et Sigrid en train de s'embrasser un peu plus loin. Bard en resta bouche bée, il ne savait pas quoi dire ni quoi faire. Devant lui il avait la preuve que sa fille avait définitivement grandi. Le brun se recula dans un coin plus sombre. Thranduil arqua un sourcil :

-Mais que faites-vous ?

-Je ne veux pas qu'elle me voit. Si c'est le cas elle va croire que je la surveille ou je ne sais quoi. Elle a droit à son intimité.

Le blond le regarda et s'approcha :

-Vous ne devriez pas vous cachez pour autant, car si elle vous voit en étant caché ce sera pire.

-Je sais mais... allons plus loin s'il vous plaît.

L'Elfe hocha la tête, et alors que Bard allait s'éloigner, il l'attrapa par le col et colla ses lèvres aux siennes. Le brun fut franchement surpris, il ne s'était pas attendu à ça. Toutefois ce fut plus fort que lui, il se mit à répondre au baiser du blond. Il passa sa main dans les longs cheveux fins de l'Elfe et finit par rompre le baiser :

-Il ne faut pas... si là on était surpris ce serait vraiment une catastrophe !

-Mais c'était délicieux.

Bard ne put retenir son rougissement, il se remit à marcher pour reprendre contenance. Cette visite était partie dans une direction totalement folle. Le brun n'aurait jamais pu penser qu'ils pourraient en arriver là. Bard était plus mal à l'aise que jamais, il savait pourtant que ce n'était pas si grave, mais il se sentait stupide. Finalement Thranduil demanda :

-Ça vous a vraiment posé tant de problème que ça ? Des gens s'embrassent tous les jours non ?

-Si c'est vrai mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça. Disons que... même si on s'entendait bien, je ne savais pas que vous aviez ce genre de hum... de pensées envers moi.

Thanduil haussa les épaules, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi répondre à cela. Il ne pouvait pas expliquer cette attirance, après tout, ces choses-là ne s'expliquaient pas. Mais sur le coup l'air de détresse de Bard lui avait donné envie de le protéger, de lui montrer qu'il était là pour lui. Le brun regarda l'Elfe :

-Je ne veux pas dire que le baiser n'était pas agréable, au contraire. Je suis simplement surpris que ce soit arrivé. Si seulement j'avais su que vous étiez attiré par moi j'aurais pu... anticiper.

Thranduil sourit et s'approcha de lui :

-Ne dites pas ce genre de choses, ça ne me donne qu'une envie et c'est de vous embrasser à nouveau !

-Je... vous croyez qu'on peut, vraiment ?

-Pourquoi pas ?

Les deux hommes allèrent dans un coin, Thranduil posa ses mains sur la taille de Bard et l'embrassa à nouveau. Les deux hommes s'étaient vraiment rapprochés depuis la bataille des Cinq Armées mais Bard n'aurait pu imaginer qu'ils en arriveraient là. Le brun caressa la gorge de Thranduil avant de reculer :

-Je... non c'est une mauvaise idée ! Je vais y aller, au revoir.

Bard partit précipitamment, il ne savait plus du tout quoi penser. La situation était devenue trop étrange pour lui, ça avait évolué beaucoup trop vite. Le brun ne se reconnaissait plus, il avait apprécié embrasser Thranduil et ça lui faisait vraiment peur.

* * *

Thranduil resta un moment interdit sans bouger. Il n'avait pas voulu choquer le brun, mais manifestement il avait échoué. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qui s'était passé dans sa tête, il avait plus agit sous l'impulsion du moment. Depuis quelques mois qu'ils faisaient alliance à présent, Thranduil avait appris à connaître Bard, et ce qu'il avait découvert lui avait plu. Il avait senti une affection naître et grandir en lui peu à peu, le nouveau souverain était juste et droit. Cela plaisait beaucoup au blond, il n'aimait pas traiter avec les rois fous et déraisonnables. Le blond soupira et finit par partir en direction de sa chambre. L'Elfe se passa de l'eau sur le visage, il avait les idées totalement embrouillées, il ne savait pas pourquoi il avait cédé à cette tentation deux fois de suite ! Thranduil craignait à présent pour leur alliance, après tout, il pouvait avoir vexé Bard. Celui-ci pouvait décider de se liguer contre lui et de lui faire la guerre. Le blond retourna jusqu'à son trône et s'y laissa tomber. Legolas arriva, il tenait Sigrid par la main :

-Père, j'aimerais vous demander la permission de demander la main de Sigrid à son père.

-Euh... bien sûr oui, mais elle est encore jeune non ?

-Je sais, mais on s'aime vraiment.

-Alors dans ce cas je vous donne ma bénédiction.

-Merci Père, je file donc voir Bard pour lui demander la permission.

Le blond regarda le jeune couple s'éloigner et soupira. Ceci lui donnait un petit côté nostalgique, ça lui rappelait lorsqu'il avait voulu épouser Evranï. Eux non plus n 'avaient pas trouvé important le fait d'être jeunes, ils étaient fous amoureux c'est tout ce qui leur importait. Le blond se passa une main dans les cheveux et sourit, l'empressement de la jeunesse l'attendrissait. Legolas n'étais pas jeune à proprement parlé puisqu'il avait un peu plus de 2000 ans, mais dans une vie d'Elfe c'était l'équivalent de 22 ans pour les Hommes, et Sigrid devait avoir environ 15 ans. Le roi Elfe soupira et attendit que la journée se passe.

* * *

Bard était en train de préparer le repas lorsqu'il vit Sigrid et Legolas entrer main dans la main. Le brun arqua un sourcil :

-Bonjour vous. Legolas tu restes manger ?

-Hum... je ne sais pas vraiment. Je suis venu pour vous demander quelque-chose.

-Je t'écoute.

-Seigneur Bard je me demandais si vous accepteriez de m'accorder la main de votre fille.

-Oh... hum... elle est un peu jeune non ?

-Je ne compte pas l'épouser tout de suite, mais j'aimerais que vous m'accordiez la permission de l'épouser d'ici deux ou trois ans.

-Si tu attends qu'elle soit un peu plus vieille alors je veux bien.

Les amoureux échangèrent un sourire et s'embrassèrent, ils étaient plus amoureux que jamais. La jeune femme se passa une main dans les cheveux et demanda :

-Tu veux bien rester manger avec nous ce soir ?

-Oui d'accord.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Sigrid mit la table. Legolas de son côté demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour vous aider ?

-Je ne sais pas trop... être gentil avec ma fille. Ne pas lui briser le cœur !

-Ce n'est pas mon intention je vous promets.

-Parfait.

Bard sourit et termina de tout préparer. Le brun avait beau être heureux pour sa fille ça lui faisait bizarre. Legolas serait un bon époux il n'en doutait pas, mais l'idée que ses filles deviennent des femmes ne l'enchantait pas beaucoup. Par dessus tout Bard était gêné de voir le jeune Elfe car il n'arrêtait pas de penser aux baisers échangés avec Thranduil. Le brun n'avait pas embrassé qui que ce soit depuis sa défunte épouse, ça lui faisait très bizarre. Tilda arriva et regarda son père :

-Papa, c'est vrai que Sigrid et Legolas vont se marier ?

-Oui, mais pas tout de suite, ta sœur est beaucoup trop jeune.

-Ça va être trop bien ! Je vais pouvoir mettre une jolie robe !

Brad ne pu retenir un sourire, Tilda était encore innocente et spontanée, ça lui plaisait beaucoup. La petite famille passa à table, Bain était là aussi. Le jeune homme demanda :

-Alors, comment était le palais des Elfes ?

-Il était très beau.

Sigrid rougit :

-Tu as été là-bas aujourd'hui ?

-Oui pourquoi ?

-Euh... pour rien, juste comme ça.

Bard hocha la tête d'un air amusé et Bain demanda :

-Tu t'entends toujours aussi bien avec le seigneur Thranduil ?

-Oui, nos accords sont toujours de mise.

-Tant mieux, je pense que nos deux peuples peuvent beaucoup s'apporter mutuellement !

-Exactement.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et continuèrent de manger. Legolas et Sigrid échangeaient de petits sourires. Le brun était heureux de les voir ainsi, ça lui faisait chaud au cœur. Ils terminèrent de dîner et Legolas partit. Bain regarda son père :

-Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ? Tu semble soucieux, c'est à cause des fiançailles de Sigrid ?

-Je suis heureux, mais j'ai du mal à me dire que vous grandissez tous !

Bain hocha la tête et posa une main sur l'épaule de son père :

-Tout ira bien. Je sais que tu aimais maman plus que tout mais... pourquoi tu n'essaies pas de retrouver quelqu'un ? Ça te ferait peut-être du bien non ? Ça t'aiderait peut-être à accepter le fait qu'on grandisse.

-Je ne sais pas... je n'y ai pas vraiment réfléchi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Bard déposa un baiser sur le front de son fils :

-Va te coucher, il est tard maintenant. Ça m'a fait plaisir de parler avec toi.

-Bonne nuit.

Bard resta seul un moment à regarder dehors. Pour la énième fois de la journée il repensa à ce qui s'était passé avec Thranduil. Bard vérifia que ses enfants dormaient et il décida de se rendre dans la forêt, il fallait qu'il parle au roi des Elfes.

* * *

Thranduil longeait les couloirs du palais sans savoir où il allait. Le blond avait simplement besoin de s'aérer l'esprit. Legolas lui avait apprit que Bard avait accepté qu'il épouse Sigrid. Thranduil était heureux pour son fils, mais à présent il se demandait si un mariage entre un Elfe et une Humaine était une bonne idée. Après tout, son fils était immortel, Sigrid non. Si Legolas voulait rester avec elle il renoncerait à son immortalité, et Thranduil n'aimait franchement pas cette idée. Le blond soupira et continua de marcher, arrivant bientôt dehors. Il regarda la lune d'un air suppliant, comme si elle pouvait apporter des réponses à toutes ses questions et des solutions à tous ses problèmes. Bien sûr l'astre ne pouvait rien pour lui, le roi soupira donc et s'assit sur un banc en pierre. Un bruit lui fit tourner la tête, il vit Bard qui marchait à travers la forêt. Le brun venait de faire craquer une branche sous son pied. Thranduil se leva et l'observa. Bard avait une démarche sûre et volontaire. Le blond trouvait ça très séduisant, mais il savait que c'était déplacé, Bard le lui avait fait comprendre. L'Homme releva les yeux et regarda Thranduil. Leurs yeux étaient soudés, ils ne savaient pas vraiment quoi faire ou quoi dire. Bard approcha et resta immobile face au blond. Il se passa une main sur la nuque :

-Je ne suis pas sûr de ce que fais ici... j'avoue que j'ai pas arrêté de penser à vous. Enfin plus précisément à ces baisers.

-Je comprends, moi aussi ça m'a beaucoup travaillé cette histoire. Je voulais vous présenter mes excuses, j'espère que ces faux pas ne vont pas réduire notre amitié et notre entente à néant.

-Non aucun risque, je ne laisse pas ce genre de choses tout gâcher. J'ai beaucoup aimé ces baisers, et je venais justement pour ça. Pour la première fois depuis ma femme, j'ai senti mon cœur batte un peu plus vite ! Je ne sais pas si c'est de l'amour, mais en tout cas une chose est sûre : le désir est revenu. Je dois vous remercier pour ça, mon fils m'a demandé pourquoi je n'essayait pas de trouver quelqu'un d'autre maintenant. J'avoue que l'idée ne m'avait même jamais effleuré l'esprit avant aujourd'hui !

Thranduil arqua un sourcil, il n'était pas certain de comprendre tout ça. Bard continua :

-J'imagine que quand vous m'avez embrassé les deux fois c'était sous l'impulsion, et je m'en moque. Ce que je voulais vous dire c'était merci. Je n'ai pas ressenti tout ça depuis ma femme, merci, vraiment.

Le brun sourit et baissa la tête, il était très gêné d'avoir vidé son sac ainsi. Le blond s'approcha en souriant :

-Merci à vous de me dire tout ça. J'avoue que ça me soulage, j'ai vraiment cru que vous alliez mal le prendre.

-Mais non voyons c'est ridicule.

Le brun hésita puis s'approcha de Thranduil. Il plongea son regard dans le sien :

-J'aimerais qu'on réessaie s'il vous plaît, que je vois si ça a été la surprise qui m'a provoqué ça ou si c'était vraiment du désir.

-Vous voulez que je vous embrasse à nouveau ?

-Si ça ne vous dérange pas.

Ils échangèrent un sourire légèrement gêné et Thranduil se pencha pour l'embrasser. Bard posa une main sur la taille du blond et l'autre sur sa joue. L'Elfe hésita avant de mêler sa langue à celle du brun. L'Homme appréciait vraiment ce baiser, c'était très différent de l'embrasser lui que d'embrasser sa femme. Bard aimait beaucoup cette différence, ainsi il n'avait pas l'impression de trahir sa femme. Le blond recula sa tête et sourit :

-Alors ?

-Alors c'était toujours si intéressant, j'aime beaucoup mais je ne sais pas si je suis prêt.

-Je comprend ne vous inquiétez pas. Je ne veux pas brusquer les choses. Si quelque chose doit arriver entre nous alors ça se fera naturellement. Déjà nos enfants vont s'unir, c'est une bonne chose.

Ils hochèrent la tête et le brun se mordit la lèvre, il aimait beaucoup les lèvres de Thranduil. Le roi savait très bien embrasser et Bard devait bien l'avouer, ça lui plaisait beaucoup. Finalement le brun leva les yeux au ciel :

-Et si on disait une nuit et on en parle plus ?

Thranduil le regarda avec surprise. Il n'était pas sûr de comprendre ce que voulait dire le brun. Bard s'expliqua :

-Si nous libérions notre passion cette nuit et ensuite on redevient deux rois face à face et en partenariat.

-Vous pensez pouvoir faire ça ? Une nuit et ensuite abstraction ?

-J'imagine oui... j'espère !

-Essayons, ce sera probablement compliqué mais je n'ai pas envie de louper une telle occasion !

Ils se mirent à rire les deux hommes partirent vers le palais. Thranduil ne savait pas vraiment où ça allait les mener. À peine entré dans la chambre Bard se jeta sur les lèvres de l'Elfe. Thranduil posa une main sur les fesses du brun, c'était plus fort que lui. Il devait bien avouer que le brun lui plaisait beaucoup, il commença donc par lui retirer sa veste. Bard en fit autant et ils se déshabillèrent à la hâte. Les deux hommes étaient tout à coup impatients de se découvrir, ils étaient à présent nus l'un contre l'autre à s'embrasser. Thranduil était un peu plus grand que Bard mais ça ne leur posait pas de problème. Le blond mêla sa langue à celle de l'Homme et l'allongea sur le lit. Bard caressa le torse de son futur amant et l'observa. L'Elfe était mince mais son corps était musclé, c'était surprenant, lorsqu'on le voyait habillé on ne l'imaginait pas ainsi. Thranduil dévorait Bard du regard lui aussi, il était heureux de cette opportunité. Ils s'embrassèrent encore et ensuite Thranduil fit migrer ses baisers sur le torse de Bard. Le brun ferma les yeux et profita de ces merveilleuses caresses. Il devait avouer que c'était délicieux. Bard tendit la main et caressa l'érection de son vis-à-vis. Thranduil poussa un lourd soupir de plaisir ce qui enchanta le brun. L'Elfe se laissa caresser, il adorait ça. Après ça il caressa la bouche de Bard, il aimait les lèvres du brun. Celui-ci sourit et prit les doigts dans sa bouche. Il les suça et les mordilla. Thranduil grogna, il trouvait ça très excitant. Il retira ses doigts à regret avant de les faire glisser le long du corps de son partenaire. Bard ne loupait pas le moindre mouvement de l'Elfe, il devait avouer qu'il trouvait que Thranduil avait de très belles mains. L'Elfe continuait d'embrasser Bard, il voulait le détendre au maximum avant qu'ils ne passent aux choses sérieuses. Quelques instants plus tard Thranduil mordilla le lobe de l'oreille de Bard avant de lui murmurer :

-J'ai envie que vous preniez les commandes.

-Vraiment ?

-Oui.

Bard fut déstabilisé un moment mais il se ressaisit vite. Il se mit sur le dessus et embrassa Thranduil. Il se remit à lui caresser le sexe tout en entrant un doigt en lui. Le blond se cambra en gémissant. C'était à la fois douloureux et agréable, jamais il n'avait vécu ça auparavant. Bard lui mordilla la lèvre et commença à faire bouger son doigt en lui, il se sentait bien comme ça. Thranduil posa ses mains sur les épaules de son compagnon et l'embrassa dans le cou, il était au supplice. Bard entra un deuxième doigt en lui et l'embrassa passionnément, il voulait vraiment que l'Elfe soit prêt avant qu'il ne tente quoi que ce soit. Ils continuèrent leurs baisers et leurs caresses en tout genre un moment avant que Bard ne se positionne :

-Vous êtes sûr de vous ?

-Oui !

Le brun hocha la tête et pénétra son amant. Ils grimacèrent tous les deux, c'était une sensation très étrange. Bard resta immobile, parsemant le visage de Thranduil de baisers, le mordant même dans le cou. Le blond caressa le torse de son amant et l'embrassa encore. Bard caressa les flancs de son amant et commença un lent mouvement de hanches. Leurs yeux étaient soudés, les deux hommes n'en revenaient pas d'en être arrivés ici. Le brun accéléra doucement le rythme leur arrachant à tous les deux de petits gémissements. Le brun atteignit bientôt la prostate de son amant. Thranduil poussa un cri de plaisir, lui qui était si réservé d'ordinaire, il n'avait aucun mal à se lâcher. Bard avala ses gémissements et accéléra encore le rythme, tapant chaque fois dans ce point spécial. Thranduil n'était plus que gémissements et il griffa le dos de son amant lorsqu'il atteignit l'orgasme. Bard continua encore son mouvement et finit par être emporté par le plaisir lui aussi. Le brun se laissa tomber aux côtés de l'Elfe et reprit son souffle. Il regardait le plafond d'un air béat, ça faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas fait ça. Il se redressa et Thranduil caressa les marques où il avait griffé son amant :

-Pardon, je ne voulais pas te blesser.

-C'est pas grave, je voulais pas te mordre.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Bard se passa une main dans les cheveux. Il allait devoir partir, il ne voulait pas compliquer les choses. Le brun regarda son amant et sourit, il était vraiment beau. Il se leva et commença à se rhabiller. Thranduil le regardait faire sans rien dire, ils avaient été clairs dès le début. Une fois rhabillé Bard le regarda :

-Je vais y aller.

-D'accord.

-Merci pour tout.

-Non merci à toi.

Ils échangèrent un sourire et Bard lança :

-Bonne nuit Thranduil.

-Bonne nuit Bard, à bientôt.

Le brun quitta le palais elfique et rentra chez lui. Il se laissa tomber sur son lit et ne tarda pas à s'endormir. Il avait passé un moment formidable mais ça ne devait pas se reproduire, c'était trop étrange. Une chose aussi bonne ne devait pas être très conseillée.

* * *

Les deux rois ne se virent pas pendant un moment. Bard continuait de construire la cité du Val avec les travailleurs. Il profitait des derniers jours d'été, travaillant torse nu. Tilda fronça les sourcils :

-Papa pourquoi tu as des griffures dans le dos ?

Bard ouvrit des yeux ronds et remit aussitôt sa chemise :

-Je... une bête m'a attaqué dans la forêt l'autre jour quand je coupais du bois.

-Mais tu n'as pas mal ?

-Non ma chérie ça va merci.

Sigrid échangea un regard avec Legolas et Bain, ils avaient bien vu que les griffures étaient l'œuvre d'ongles humains. Bard se remit au travail comme si de rien n'était, même si au fond il était plus gêné que jamais. Tilda regarda sa sœur :

-Tu crois que c'est quoi comme bête qui a attaqué papa ?

-Je ne sais pas... peut-être un chat sauvage. Viens, on va se promener.

Les enfants de Bard partirent donc promener avec Legolas. Le brun soupira et se passa une main sur la nuque. Thranduil l'avait griffé à sang, il avait donc des cicatrices à présent qui resteraient à vie. Il soupira et se maudit de ne pas s'en être rappelé. Il finit par faire une pause pour boire un coup, il espérait que personne d'autre n'avait remarqué ses marques. Le brun se surprenait souvent à penser à cette fameuse nuit. Ça avait été très différent de toutes les fois où il avait fait l'amour à sa femme, c'était vraiment étrange. Un Elfe s'approcha de lui :

-Seigneur Bard, Sa Majesté Thranduil nous a chargés de vous dire qu'il vous invite avec vos enfants à un repas pour fêter les fiançailles du Seigneur Legolas et de la Demoiselle Sigrid.

-Oh... quand ?

-Ce soir.

-D'accord... je ne peux pas refuser. Nous serons là.

-Très bien.

L'Elfe s'inclina et repartit. Bard soupira et se remit au travail, il ne manquait plus que ça ! Ils avaient réussi à régler leurs affaires sans se voir, et cette fois Thranduil les invitait à un dîner. Le brun finit par rentrer chez lui pour se laver et se changer. Les enfants étaient rentrés et s'étaient préparés eux aussi. Bard décida de mettre la tenue que Thranduil lui avait offert, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de la porter jusque là. Il regarda ses enfants :

-Vous devriez tous porter les vêtements qu'il vous a offert. Je pense qu'il sera content de voir que nous lui en sommes reconnaissants. De plus c'est un événement spécial ce soir puisque l'on fête les fiançailles de Sigrid et Legolas.

Les enfants se changèrent et la petite famille partit pour chez les Elfes.

* * *

Thranduil était nerveux, une boule s'était logée dans son estomac et il avait des sueurs froides. Il allait revoir Bard pour la première fois depuis leur moment de folie trois semaines plus tôt. Il hésita longtemps sur la tenue qu'il allait porter. Finalement il opta pour une tenue pêche à broderies noires. Il mit également le collier d'émeraudes de Giron. Après ça il partit dans la salle du repas, normalement les invités ne devraient pas tarder à arriver. Legolas demanda à son père :

-Alors, comment suis-je ?

-Tu es très beau, ta fiancée te trouvera superbe !

Legolas portait un ensemble bordeaux qui lui allait très bien. Un domestique arriva avec les invités. Les deux rois échangèrent un regard lourd de sens, finalement rester impassible après ce qu'ils avaient vécu risquait d'être beaucoup plus difficile qu'ils ne l'avaient pensé. Legolas s'approcha de Sigrid et prit ses mains dans les siennes en l'embrassant :

-Tu es magnifique ! Il ne te manque plus que les oreilles pointues pour être une vraie Elfe.

La jeune fille rougit, en effet la robe mettait ses courbes en valeur. Elle caressa la joue du prince :

-Ta tenue est très belle, elle fait ressortir tes yeux.

Les amoureux échangèrent un sourire et Legolas tira galamment la chaise de sa belle pour qu'elle s'y installe. Il alla ensuite tirer la chaise de Tilda et alla prendre place. Bain et Bard s'étaient assis eux aussi. Thranduil avait un nœud dans la gorge tant il était nerveux, toutefois il se fit violence car il devait absolument prendre la parole :

-Merci d'être venus ce soir. C'est avec une joie immense que nous fêtons le futur mariage de mon fils Legolas et de votre belle Sigrid. Je suis heureux que nos familles s'entendent si bien, après tout, une alliance entre nos races n'obligeaient pas un rapprochement auprès de nous.

Bard ne disait rien, il évitait même de regarder le blond. Sigrid le regarda en fronçant les sourcils, elle sentait que quelque-chose n'allait pas. Bard leva son verre et se contenta de dire en souriant :

-Aux futurs mariés.

Il bu son vin pour s'occuper les mains et l'esprit. De son côté Legolas voyait bien le comportement inhabituel de son père. Le prince demanda de but en blanc ce qui était rare chez lui :

-Est-ce qu'il y a un problème entre vous ? Depuis des semaines vous êtes bizarres ! Vous sursautez à la simple entente du nom de l'autre, vous ne vous êtes pas vus pour traiter des affaires alors qu'avant vous vous voyiez tout le temps, et là vous évitez soigneusement de vous regarder et de vous parler. Ce sont nos fiançailles qui vous mettent dans un état pareil ?

-Non bien sûr que non !

-C'est stupide, nous sommes très heureux pour vous !

-Alors qu'est-ce qui ne va pas ?

Les deux hommes soupirèrent, ils ne voulaient pas parler de ce genre de choses. Bard allait changer de sujet lorsque Thranduil lança sans prévenir :

-Je suis amoureux de Bard. Nous nous sommes embrassés et nous avons même... fait l'amour.

Les cinq autres personnes autour de la table en restèrent bouche bée, on aurait dit que leurs mâchoires allaient se décrocher tant leurs bouches étaient grandes ouvertes sous la surprise. Le brun se pinça l'arrête du nez entre l'index et le pouce en fermant les yeux, c'était un véritable cauchemar. Lui qui avait voulu garder le secret sur cette intimité venait de se l'entendre révéler devant ses enfants. Il se leva d'un bond :

-Je rentre chez moi, on se verra dans quelques années au mariage de nos enfants. D'ici là je ne veux plus vous voir Thranduil.

-Mais...

-Non, nous avions convenu de ne jamais parler de ce stupide écart de conduite ! Nos accords commerciaux tiennent toujours, mais je ne veux plus traiter avec vous autrement que par messagers. Les enfants nous rentrons, Sigrid, fais comme il te plaît, tu es assez grande pour prendre tes décisions à présent.

Bard quitta la pièce sur cette dernière phrase, suivi par Tilda et Bain. Le jeune homme demanda :

-Il dit la vérité ?

-Oui, j'ai bel et bien eu la faiblesse de faire les choses qu'il a dit.

-Tu es amoureux de lui ?

-Je ne sais pas, je ne pense pas. J'aimerais ne plus en parler, merci beaucoup.

Bard fit tout le trajet au pas de course sans desserrer les dents, il était furieux. Bain lança :

-J'emmène Tilda avec moi chez Isyash, je pense que tu as besoin d'être un peu seul. Nous reviendrons dans quelques jours.

Bain jeta rapidement quelques affaires dans un sac et partit avec sa petite sœur. Bard se laissa tomber sur son lit en soupirant profondément. Jamais depuis la mort de sa femme il ne s'était senti si mal. Il avait l'impression d'être plus bas que terre. Le brun resta ainsi un moment, à attendre que le temps passe, il ne voyait aucune solution pour réparer cette situation affreuse. Il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que l'Elfe ait osé dire ces choses devant leurs enfants ! Pourtant ils avaient été d'accord sur la nécessité de ne jamais parler de tout ça à qui que ce soit. Bard avait eu envie de tordre le cou à Thranduil juste après avoir entendu ces révélations. L'Homme se sentait trahi, il était blessé dans sa fierté.

* * *

Thranduil soupira en voyant le brun partir ainsi. Il n'avait pas voulu dire ces choses, c'était sorti tout seul. Legolas le regarda :

-C'est vrai ? Vous avez vraiment fait ces choses ? Vous l'aimez vraiment ?

-Oui, oui et à nouveau oui.

-Pourquoi l'avez-vous dit ainsi ? Je peux comprendre qu'il l'ait mal pris.

-Je ne sais pas... les mots sont simplement sortis sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

-Mon père vous faisait confiance et vous l'avez trahi. Je pense qu'il aura beaucoup de mal à s'en remettre et je ne suis pas sûre qu'il arrivera à vous le pardonner. Je peux accepter cette nouvelle, Bain aussi, mais avez-vous seulement songé à ce que ça peut faire à notre petite sœur ? Elle a tout juste sept ans ! Vous n'avez vraiment pas été malin Thranduil. Vous étiez la première personne à part nous à qui mon père faisait réellement confiance depuis la mort de ma mère. Sachez que même si j'aime Legolas, je vous en veux de faire souffrir mon père !

Sigrid se leva et quitta la pièce. Legolas regarda son père :

-Je suis d'accord avec elle, vous avez dépassé les limites cette fois Père. Peut-être que vos sentiments sont sincères, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour les déclarer ainsi devant tout le monde. Bard voulait préserver ses enfants en gardant secret ce qui semble avoir été un écart de conduite irréfléchi, et vous, vous le leur avez dit alors que vous les connaissez à peine. Je suis d'accord avec Sigrid, moi aussi je vous en veux d'avoir ainsi trahi Bard, c'est un homme bon, il ne méritait pas cela.

Legolas rejoignit sa fiancée. Thranduil soupira et appuya ses coudes sur la table, prenant son visage dans ses mains. Il était totalement perdu et impuissant. Il savait qu'il avait mal agi mais il était trop tard à présent pour revenir en arrière. Il ne pouvait effacer les paroles qui s'étaient échappées contre sa volonté. Il se leva et partit dans sa chambre pour se coucher. L'Elfe savait déjà qu'il ne trouverait pas le sommeil, mais il savait qu'ici au moins personne ne viendrait le déranger. Il pourrait se mettre en boule sous les couvertures et ne jamais être dérangé. Le blond soupira, cette fois il était sûr d'avoir perdu l'amitié de Bard et il l'avait bien mérité puisqu'il s'était montré incroyablement stupide.

* * *

Les mois passèrent et comme convenu les deux rois ne se voyaient plus. Les travaux du Val avançaient bien, mais Bard n'était pas totalement satisfait. Il se rendait compte que Thranduil lui manquait. C'était assez étrange, mais la colère était passée et l'Homme se disait à présent que ce n'était pas si grave. Certes Thranduil avait été maladroit en avouant cela à la surprise générale, mais dans un sens Bard pouvait comprendre. Lui aussi avait été comme ça lorsqu'il était tombé amoureux de sa femme, un jour il n'avait simplement plus pu garder ça pour lui, il avait dû le dire à haute voix. Par chance lorsqu'il avait explosé il était seul avec sa belle, mais l'Elfe n'avait pas pu choisir le moment où le secret serait trop lourd à porter. De plus Bard avait fini par se rendre compte que finalement les sentiments qui nourrissaient le blond étaient peut-être partagés. Bard en devenait fou, il ne savait plus sur quel pied danser à présent. De plus ses enfants évoquaient de plus en plus le fait qu'il soit seul. Un soir à table Bain demanda en fixant son père :

-Est-ce que vivre une histoire d'amour avec Thranduil serait si dramatique que ça ?

-Pardon ?

-Tu as très bien entendu.

-Oh... hum... dramatique je ne sais pas, étrange peut-être bien.

-Et alors ? Tu t'en moques, tu es le roi des Hommes ! Les gens n'ont rien à dire sur la personne que tu choisis pour être à tes côtés ! Je t'ai observé depuis les révélations de Thranduil, et depuis tu as changé. Tu es triste, bougon, fatigué, et plus seul que jamais ! Je crois que tu es amoureux de lui mais que tu ne veux pas te l'avouer à toi-même. Je pense que tu as assez boudé maintenant et qu'il serait temps d'aller faire la paix avec lui. Legolas nous a dit que son père se laissait quasiment mourir tant il était triste que vous ne vous voyez plus !

Bard n'en revenait pas, son propre fils lisait en lui comme dans un livre ouvert. Mais ce qui le surprenait le plus c'était ce que Legolas racontait à propos de son père. Tilda ajouta l'air de rien :

-Une maman ça aurait été bien, mais un deuxième papa c'est aussi très bien ! En plus j'aime bien Thranduil, il a de beaux cheveux et on dirait presque une princesse.

Bard ne pu s'empêcher de rire sous les remarques de sa fille. Il hésitait, son cerveau était en proie à un énorme conflit intérieur. Sigrid termina d'enfoncer le clou dans son esprit :

-Cours le retrouver, une occasion d'être heureux ne se représentera peut-être pas de si tôt.

-Merci les enfants.

Bard les serra contre lui et partit pour le royaume des Elfes. Ses propres enfants avaient réussi à lui faire ouvrir les yeux. Il ne savait pas vraiment depuis quand, mais lui aussi avait fini par tomber amoureux de Thranduil. Il courut donc jusqu'au palais et s'arrêta devant le trône à bout de souffle. Thranduil le regarda en écarquillant les yeux, il ne pensait pas revoir l'Homme, alors le voir arriver ainsi essoufflé était plus que surprenant. L'Elfe se leva et s'approcha de Bard :

-Tout va bien ?

-Je suis venu parce que mes enfants m'ont aidé à y voir plus clair.

-A quel sujet ?

-C'est vrai que tu as été très maladroit lors du dîner de fiançailles mais je ne suis plus en colère. Moi aussi je suis amoureux de toi Thranduil. Alors si tu veux bien me donner une chance, je pense que l'on peut vivre une belle histoire tous les deux.

Thranduil n'en croyait pas ses oreilles, il avait l'impression de rêver. Il hésita un moment, il ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire. Finalement ce fut Bard qui l'attira à lui pour lui offrir un magnifique baiser de réconciliation. Les deux hommes avaient un caractère bien trempé, mais ils savaient aussi que cette relation serait exceptionnelle. Chacun avait un passé douloureux et ça les rapprochaient énormément. Leur sagesse et leurs enfants finiraient toujours par les faire revenir sur le chemin menant à l'autre car c'était la seule façon pour que les deux rois soient vraiment heureux.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
